my_own_warrior_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtlestar's Storm
Turtlekit was brought into the world like any other kit. He was born in the middle of new-leaf, and his two sisters, Cloverkit and Goldenkit. From the moment he opened his eyes, his mother, Smallface, knew he was different. He was the only kit who looked like her, and the other two looked similar to their father, Brightleaves, who had died 2 moons before they were born. His shiny, tortoiseshell pelt did not glow against the sunlight, it was almost matte. And he acted different, too. He did not fight for milk like his sisters, he simply waited his turn until his litter-mates were done. He had a strategy, he waited and seemed to plan things. When he was old enough to talk, he didn’t have a lot to say. He knew his father was gone, and although he was widely accepted by his clan, he felt odd, like something was missing, like he wasn’t supposed to be in Emberclan. At his apprentice ceremony, he was assigned with Goosefeather, the deputy, as his mentor. As he trained, he waited and wanted to learn all of the moves. He was taught well by his excited mentor, and became a warrior after just 4 moons. Turtlepaw, now Turtlepool, was a young warrior, and he wanted a mate. He wasn’t interested in any of the Emberclan she-cats, though, he was interested in somebody else. At the Gathering, he had seen a beautiful black she-cat named Mintheart. He had fell in love with her the moment he heard her beautiful voice, and wanted her as his mate. He addressed his feelings towards her at the next Gathering, and she accepted his offer at being her mate. His apprentice, named Leopardpaw, became Leopardspots. A while later, the deputy, Goosefeather, died of yellowcough, at the worst timing too, because Oceanwing ran out of lungwort. He dreaded the thought of himself becoming deputy, because he would have to give up Mintheart, and he didn’t want to do that. But, no matter how much he prayed to Starclan, he was appointed deputy, and he had to travel to Waspclan in order to end his relationship with Mintheart. As he trudged to his mate’s clan, she was waiting for him, seeming to know the fear in his eyes. He told her that he was deputy, and that they could not be together any more. Mintheart froze, tears filling her eyes as she whispered “I’m expecting kits. Your kits!”. He told her he was sorry as he ran away into the darkness. At the Gathering, Windystar announced that there was a new litter in Waspclan, 2 toms, Berrykit and Patchkit. He winced as he realized those kits were his, and he cried himself to sleep at night. The next day, he took an apprentice named Hollypaw, and he thought she was beautiful. She became Hollystep, and he asked her to be his mate, to which she agreed. 3 moons later, they had a beautiful litter of kits named Bearkit, Batkit, and Owlkit. Owlpaw screeched in pain as he was hit by the monster. His claws frayed from the Thunderpath he was killed on, and the blood and spittle at his mouth. Hollystep cried and mourned all night. Bearpaw and Batpaw got their warrior names, Batpaw’s being Batfeather, because that’s the prefix Owlpaw wanted, and Bearpaw’s being Bearfoot, for his unusually large body. “SPOTTEDSTAR IS DEAD!” he announced sadly to his clan while standing at his leader’s body. She was on her last life, and had fell off a cliff, dying from the force trauma almost instantly. He left at moonhigh, going to get his nine lives. His last one, instead of being his leader, was given to him by his deceased father, Brightleaves. “How did you die?” he asked cautiously. “I was killed on a Thunderpath. We all lead different lives, Turtlestar, but we all meet the same fate.” he whispered quietly. ' ' “Your old life is left behind, Turtlestar. Take your lives slowly.” Spottedstar whispered. ' ' At the gathering, he saw Patchkit, now Patchpelt, and Berrykit, now Berrypelt. His former mate saw him, and anger flashing in her eyes, she told the clans their secret. ' ' “STOP! Do you really trust this cat as your leader, Emberclan? He betrayed me! My kits, my kits are half-clan because of him! He abandoned me, “loved” me, used me, gave me kits I didn’t even want!” The clan gasped, was it true? Hollystep cried, “Traitor!”, tears filling her eyes. His gazed filled with fear, turned to anger as he shouted, “Fine! Exile me, and make her leader,” he gestured to Hollystep, “See if I care!” And with those words, he was exiled from all clans, forever. ' ' Turtlestar watched Emberclan from far away, until he died 4 moons after his exile. He was killed by a loner, Shadow. He now resides in the Dark Forest.